


The Tinkerer and The Puppeteer

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [73]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Safewords, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro gets a special request order which is a little beyond his normal line of work but another brother is willing to help out. So the orange eyed Striders build a fucking machine together: shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tinkerer and The Puppeteer

“Yo, Dirk, come look at this,” Bro calls over to Dirk entering the room without looking away from the computer screen. Dirk obeys, leaning heavily on Bro’s shoulder as he reads.

“Huh.”

“I know right?”

“It would be fun.”

“I might call this the strangest request that I’ve gotten.”

“Are you going to do it?”

“It’s not quite my expertise...”

“Yeah, it’s more machine than it is puppet, though the sex part is definitely up your alley.”

“I really should have been expecting something like this.”

“You should open up your own sex shop. Like store front and everything.”

“That would involve interacting with people though.”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t go well.”

“Prolly won’t but damn I might frame this email until I get a better one.”

“What if I helped?”

“Hm?” Bro tips his head back to knock into Dirk.

“I mean, the mechanics of it are pretty much within my realm of play. It would be fun to do another joint project with you. Hal’s chassis came out pretty well.” Dirk shrugs and finally stops leaning on Bro’s shoulder. “But it’s your client so up to you.”

“Like you don’t already have some ideas brewing in your head.”

“Of course I do.” Dirk pauses dramatically. “Just like you do.”

“Well then,” Bro pushes back his chair, turns to face Dirk, cracks his knuckles, rolls his shoulders, tilts his glasses down his nose to look up over them, “let’s get started.”

* * *

A week goes by with Dave moping around in the background not getting any sex because the orange eyed Striders only collapse on the futon when they are fully exhausted from their work. Dave makes sure that they have food at their fingertips when their stomachs remind them that they need energy and he makes sure their cups are never empty, rotating between water and orange soda.

At one point he forced them away and into the showers but by the time he was able to undress and try to sneak in, Bro was already rinsing the suds out of his hair and Dirk reaching for the towels. Dave just lets out a frustrated groan and turns his bitching to the only Strider who will listen to him in the apartment until Hal turns him over to D who immediately schedules a flight to get Dave out of there.

* * *

“There.” Dirk slumps back onto the futon as he powers down the test loop. All of the servos that controlled the articulations successfully moved smoothly.  He can hear Bro muttering about how the other design would have worked just as well, but Dirk knows his arguments are still as flat as before. Dirk gives him that the cage design would have worked of course, but the structure was much too bulky for the specifications that were enclosed in the email. The client wanted something that would be slipped under the bed and unless the bed was three feet off the ground, the current design was much more suitable, being able to collapse down to a height of six inches at most.

The majority of the components fit into the compact space of the body of the machine which stands straight up when in use but can be folded down against the rest of the frame. The comfort and stimulation would be much the same. But Dirk holds his tongue against Bro’s complaints as the arguments have already been hashed out several times over the past week.

Bro is simply muttering because he could. And because Dirk was right.

The machine now sits in front of them completed. The main part of the frame lays completely on the ground with one main vertical piece and two shorter horizontal pieces at either end. The main piece is extendable but right now it sits at just a half body length. At the ends of horizontal piece is a loop of wide soft fabric, right where the user’s wrists and ankles will be. Up to two feet up from the bottom cross bar there are two panels of navy blue leather covered padding for the user’s knees. At the back of the machine is where all of the mechanisms and electronics stand tall. The height can also be adjusted and tipped forward while maintaining a horizontal level no matter the angle. The machine is currently in its hibernation position, the main attraction tipped down and flat against the cover that protects the delicate parts of the motors and program boards.

One of the best parts about the simplicity of the design is the range of use because of the many adjustment points. It can be used with any gender and practically any body type or size with just a push of a button with all the articulations being motorized. The wireless remote control has easy controls for both sizing and use, even comes with preset programming for the different features the machine is capable of, and allows for both solo and partnered use. (Partner being someone to control the machine while the user is at their mercy.)

With the building and programming complete, and the first round of testing complete, only one thing is left before they call the product a success. Dirk has a couple of ideas on how to go about it but the trick is how to get Bro to go along with it.

“Ya wanna test drive the fucker, Dirky?”

“Actually I was just thinking about that.” Dirk quickly thinks of a way to flip the situation. “The specifications indicate that the client is actually closer to your build than mine.”

“Do they now?”

“Yep. So it would be more accurate if you checked it out.”

Bro rolls his head on his shoulders to stare at Dirk, obviously not buying the ploy but Dirk decides to stick to his guns and stares back, keeping his nerves pushed down under his poker face. He wouldn’t mind testing it out, but Bro honestly would be the better specimen.

“Ya want me to fuck myself with my own dick,” Bro deadpans.

“You were the one who threw that model on there. I had nothing to do with that.” Dirk holds his hands up with innocence about the choice of dildo currently attached to the machine. “Besides you always pride yourself on testing out your models.”

“Yeah, myself or on Davey.”

“And Dave isn’t here.”

“He’s not?” Bro glances around as if first noticing the state of the apartment. Which was a bit worse for wear with some new burn marks on the carpet and metal shavings everywhere there wasn’t plumes of extra padding that didn’t make it under the leather of the machine.

“Yeah, he left yesterday morning for Hollywood.”

“Well then, I guess you’ll be my victim.” Bro says it so smoothly and without any emphasis that it actually takes Dirk a half second to realize what he said and what it meant and that is a half second that Bro uses to flashstep to him and pin him down to the futon. Dirk’s struggles really do nothing but assist Bro is stripping him out of his clothes and flipping him over onto his stomach. Dirk winces a bit as his knees land on a wrench and possibly a screwdriver and/or some bits of wire, but Bro won’t let him up from his perfect positioning of being bent over the front edge of the futon. Dirk gasps as the lube is dripped onto his ass and groans as Bro slips his fingers in to prep him.

“Fuuuuck. Fuck you, Bro!”

“Hah, nope.” Dirk hisses as a third finger stretches him out. He tries to keep his hips still and not hump the futon in front of him with his unwanted erection. Dirk turns bright red as Bro murmurs “Randy li’l fucker, ain’t ya?” in his ear letting him know that he noticed.

“Augh!”

“C’mon, up ya go.” Bro leverages Dirk up by the arms behind his back with one hand and frog marches him over to the machine. Dirk struggles a little bit more, but it’s mostly for show as Bro forces him down, knees hitting the padding. Bro quickly flips the straps over his ankles, before shoving him forward and pinning his hands down under the wrist loops, making him rest his weight on his elbows which grind against the carpet unpleasantly. With another tap to the remote control, all four straps tighten, locking Dirk in place. Dirk struggles some more, but this time to test out the strength and security of his bindings. Bro steps away and watches with interest.

Bro picks up the remote and plays with the controls, swiftly bringing the dildo up to the active position, covers it with more lube, and then slowly lining it up with Dirk’s ass. Then he presses another button and the machine pushes forward at a steady slow speed. Dirk shudders and groans as the cool plastic penetrates him until it is positioned half away inside him.

“How’s it feel?”

“Fuck you.”

“C’mon. Tell me true. I don’t wanna turn this thing on and then hafta go to the e-room because of a fuck machine.”

“It’s fine.”

“Let me know when it’s not.”

“Of course.” Dirk takes a deep breath as he sees Bro fiddle with the remote. The breath comes out as a gasp as the machine comes to life and the dildo starts to move. Bro’s started with the first thrusting pattern, just a simple in and out motion. It slides easily with Bro’s prepping and the excess lube and Dirk feels slowly roll down his balls. But the steady repetition holds his attention as it pushes just forward enough to fill him before pulling almost all the way out. It seems that the distance sensors are all working perfectly. Dirk clenches down around the plastic but the machines pushes in all the same at the constant speed that is beginning to drive Dirk mad.

“How’s it feel?”

“Good,” Dirk grimaces as his voice comes out breathy. “Try something else.”

“Yessir.” Bro presses another button and the machine increases its stroking speed. It also adds an angle to its thrusts, slowly rotating around in a circle that makes Dirk groan and then cry out as it hits his prostate. Bro steps in at that but then smiles as he realizes what happened and Dirk goes back to groaning. “Oi, must be a nice one.”

“Pretty g- AH! good.”

“Let’s try this one.” It’s a burst of short strokes that slowly work the dildo all the way in and then all the way back out. Dirk’s body is pushed forward and he can only catch himself by putting more weight onto his elbows. “Oooh that one looks fun.”

“Oh god, fuck.”

“Definitely sounds fun. Okay about about this one.”

The next series is almost the exact opposite of the previous with long slow strokes much like the first one, but then Dirk moans loudly as he feels the dildo actually start to bend and twist inside of him as if alive, pulling him one way and then the other.

“I think that one would do better with another dildo, maybe something not so human,” Bro muses as he watches his little brother react to the writhing inside of him. Dirk’s head snaps up with his mouth as it brushes that one spot again and again. “I got a couple hentai styled ones that would work perfectly.”

“Sh-shut up. Oh fuck.” Dirk arches his back and rocks back and forth on the slowly fucking machine.

Bro lets him suffer for a couple moments longer as he palms himself through his jeans before flipping to the next program. Dirk is almost thrown forward by the sudden hard thrust that is immediately followed up by several shallow strokes and then by a slow pull out that changes up halfway through. Bro is amused by how Dirk can’t brace himself to the randomized strokes, changing both length and timing (yet still staying inside of him probably because of Dirk’s technological additions which impresses Bro). The machine has Dirk crying out and moaning loudly as it plays with him.

Bro grants him mercy before he completely falls over and switches back to the first smooth constant pattern. He lets Dirk catch his breath and checks to make sure he’s still alright to which Dirk replies,

“Alright, testing over. It works. It’s sexy. Just fucking let me come now.”

“Oh no, we ain’t gonna cut the test short. Gotta make sure we getcha a happy ending. Otherwise my guarantee isn’t guaranteed.”

“Fucking asshole.”

“Oh, Dirky. I was gonna give ya a hand, but I guess ya wanna try it all on your own.” Dirk looks up with a look of panic. His fears are not assuaged by Bro’s sadistic grin. “Ya gonna get a real workout getting off, ain’t ya? Davey and D are easy fuckers, but ya and me? Oh this should be fun.” Bro steps back and plops onto the couch with his cock in hand.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Dirk starts cursing as he feels the machine slowly speed up, but the bonds are still holding him in place and he can do nothing. He feels panic start to well up and the safewords at the tip of his tongue but he forces them down as he reminds himself that he did make this contraption and that it does feel good and damn it he’s going to get off on it.

“There we go,” Bro says softly as he recognizes his brother’s thoughts and sees him relax against the machine. His fingers moves off the stop button and speeds it up some more for Dirk.

Dirk closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of the fake cock (now fairly warm from his body heat) slipping in and out of him. He can hear the motor running but he also hears the slick rhythmic sound of Bro beating himself off at the same pace. Dirk almost laughs at that, but honestly the thought that Bro is mentally replacing the fake cock with his real cock goes straight to his dick and makes it twitch in the air as it hangs below him. Dirk wishes he could touch it, beat himself off or even have Bro touch him, just any sort of contact would be nice.

“God, ya look hot. So fuckable. Kinda jealous of the machine if ya believe that. Might hafta fuck ya after. But ya look like you’re havin’ such a good time. Takin’ that cock like a pro. Tied down and still I see ya fuckin’ that thing like ya own it. And your own dick, so painfully hard, ain’t it?  It looks it. I’m just watchin’ it swing there waitin’ to come.”

Bro’s words wash over him and Dirk shudders under them, under Bro’s eyes watching him as he is fucked by their creation. Dirk feels the pleasure curling up in his core. He also hears Bro’s hand move a little faster on his cock and then the machine starts thrusting a little faster and it makes Dirk hot knowing that Bro really is getting off on the sight in front of him.

“Your skin getting sweaty and flushed. Yeah, that’s it, Dirky, arch for me. Fuck yourself on that cock. It’s fuckin’ ya so deep. Damn, that’s fuckin’ hot as hell. Ten outta ten would bang myself if I wasn’t enjoyin’ the show this much. Oh that’s it, lemme hear those pretty sounds of yours.”

Dirk couldn’t stop the moans if he tried as Bro clicks up the speed another notch.

“And it just keeps goin’ and goin’, don’t it? Prolly would have shot a nut off by now if I was really fuckin’ ya,” Dirk listens to the husky tone in Bro’s voice, he too unable to maintain his smooth image anymore.

“Yeah, it wo-wouldn’t stutter out like y-you would. Doesn’t get erratic.”

“Damn boy, quite the vocabulary for someone gettin’ their brains fucked out. Guess it ain’t turned up enough.” Dirk’s mind does go blank as Bro cranks it up, no longer matching his own stroking. “There we go. And god, it could just fuck ya straight through for hours.” Dirk moans loudly in between his pants. “Could go ‘til the neighbors come knockin’ at the door wonderin’ what the noise is about. Would ya like that, Dirky? Havin’ to try to keep quiet while I make nice with the neighbors. Could keep them just outta view with the way the door opens. Unless of course,” Bro gasps a little as he nears his end, “ya want them to see ya like this.”

The imagery is enough to push Dirk over the edge and he comes, his dick twitching wildly as the machine continues to pump against him. His cum splatters against the frame, the padding and even a bit of carpet. And the machine doesn’t stop. It just keeps fucking him, pushing the cum out of him until he is whimpering and shaking and doesn’t believe that Bro will ever turn the damned thing off. But just before Dirk tries to speak again, the machine slows to a stop. It pauses inside of him just for a brief moment before sliding completely out and letting the dildo fall down to the hibernating position.

Bro is at his side to catch him as the restraints automatically loosen and Dirk sags. Dirk vaguely notices that Bro has put himself away already, probably the reason for the delay in turning off the machine. Always one to think of himself first, Dirk thinks wryly.

“There we go. Good boy. C’mon to the couch.”

“Needs pads. Elbows. Elbow pads.”

“Sure.”

“And... and...”

“Yeah, yeah. Ya can tinker with it after your nap.”

“‘kay.”

* * *

Dirk wakes up later to a series of texts teasing him about taking the first ride on the machine from D and Dave. Dirk just groans and contemplates throwing the phone at Bro, but pauses as he realizes it could have also been the other li’l Strider hanging around the apartment. And Dirk only has one phone to throw.

Instead he just texts “shut up” to his obnoxious brothers and rolls to his feet to find some thirst quenching orange soda. As he chugs directly from the bottle, his brain slowly wakes up and reminds him of all the changes he wants to make to the machine. None of them except the pads would be major construction. Just some programing changes and one additional motor.

When he wanders back over to take a look at the machine, he notices that there are already pads in place for the user’s arms attached to the front cross bar covered with the same navy blue leather covered padding. Dirk absently scratches at the rug burn marks on his elbows and wistfully wishes that had been thought of earlier.

He calls out in the apartment for Bro to tell him the rest of his ideas but he gets cricket chirps in return. Dirk wonders how the hell a cricket got into the apartment as he glances around to make sure of Bro’s absence. Dirk shrugs, finds a fresh bottle of soda and then gets to work.

“Hal, that cricket better be you or else you are calling an exterminator.”

The chirps stop.

* * *

Bro comes home a couple hours later bearing several bags of chinese takeout just as Dirk finishes up his additional tweaks.

“Sorry ‘bout that li’l man. Emergency gig. Someone copped out on ladies night and I had to cover them. Surprised to see you’re up. Ain’t it like three in the morn or some shit?”

“Closer to four I think actually.”

“Oh. Huh.” Bro passes him the lo mein.

“So I think it’s ready.”

“Yeah, I put the elbow thingies on like you said.” Dirk pauses with his bite of food halfway to his mouth just at the amount of pride Bro said that with. And then Dirk catches a whiff of something fruity on Bro’s breath just before he bit into his lemon chicken.

“Are you drunk? Did you drive?”

“Huh?” Bro looks over at him and sees the flash of anger in Dirk’s eyes. “No. No, I only had the one shot when we were closin’ and it was free and pretty fruity and ya know I don’t drink at my shows. Water only. Swear I’m not. Just tired, ya li’l shit. D’ya know what time it is? Don’t even know how I’m still conscious really. Ya got to take the nap while I worked. Grumble grumble.”

Dirk raises an eyebrow at him. “Did you actually just say ‘grumble grumble’?”

“Prolly. I’m tired, Dirky.” And with that Bro flops against his brother, nearly dislodging Dirk’s food out of his hands.

“You’re going to fall asleep on me, aren’t you?”

“Is tha a problem?” Bro nuzzles against his shoulder.

“Well, sweet’n’sour stains on the futon aside, I needed to adjust some of the frame to your measurements and make sure you can’t bust the straps and that they aren’t going to cut off circulation since you and the client are of a stockier build-”

“I’m just bigged boned.”

“So we need to fit it to you with you actually in it. And Bro, you are a brick house. That has nothing to do with your bones.”

“Hate you too.” Bro takes another bite of chicken. “Fine. I promise to get in it tomorrow.”

“It is tomorrow.”

“In the morning, dipshit.”

“You mean after noon.”

“Shuddup.” Then Bro goes quiet for a moment. Dirk thinks he might have fallen asleep in his food when Bro suddenly says, “Don’t tell Dave ‘bout my bones, Dirky. I dun want ‘nother Jack Skellington lecture. It’s creepy.”

“Creepy as fuck sometimes,” Dirk agrees.

“Om nom nom.”

* * *

As Dirk predicted, they don’t get up until after noon. Dirk is perfectly content to nestle up against Bro’s side as Bro curls around him. He was comfortable until Bro started poking him in the side with a persistent finger.

“What do you want?”

“You’re on my arm.”

“Oh my fuck. You are like two years old.”

“And you are like fourty.”

“Shut up, Bro. Go back to being comfy.”

“I gotta piss. Unless ya want me to piss on ya.”

“Ew gross. No.” Dirk rolls away from Bro.

“Hey, you have the funky kinks. Never know what’s gonna come out next, Clementine.”

“Shut up!” Dirk throws the pillow at Bro’s retreating form.

“What a feisty pony,” Bro teases, shutting the bathroom door just as another pillow hits it. When he comes back out he finds Dirk munching on a bowl of cereal and glaring at him over the counter. “Hey, where’s mine?”

“Assholes don’t get any.”

“Aw. Why ya gotta be like that, Dirky?” That just gets him another glare. “C’mon, kiddo.” Dirk ducks away from the hand that would have ruffled his hair. Bro uses it to steal the bowl out of his hands. “Hah.”

Dirk doesn’t respond. He just pours himself another bowl of cereal. They eat the rest of breakfast in silence and with only one pair of boxers between them. The cue ball pair hang low on Dirk’s hips while Bro just chills out in the nude.

Their spoons rattle in tandem against the bowls as they set them down empty at the same time.

“So.”

“So. You promised that you’d help do the final fittings on the machine today.”

“I did?” Bro squints, trying to remember.

“Yep. Last night. Over lemon chicken.”

“Shit. How drunk was I?”

“I don’t know. How drunk were you?”

“Did I drive home?” Bro walks over to the window and glances out the window, shading his eyes and squinting even more against the afternoon light. “Yup. So not very much. And I still promised that? Damn. I’m losin’ my touch.”

“Yeah, well, you still promised.”

“Shit.”

“Come on.”

“Lemme get dressed first.”

“Get dressed to try out a sex machine?” Dirk levels a steady look in his direction.

“Well when ya put it that way.”

“Plus, having clothes on won’t give a valid result on if anything rubs wrong.”

“Fine, fine.” Bro waves Dirk’s arguments away, annoyed with losing yet another round to his younger brother. He’s have to make it up through a couple strifes. He still eyes one of the loose pair of boxers floating around the room where it surprisingly hasn’t been covered in grease or electrical components, but then realizes that the waist would probably be too small for him.

He and Dirk meet at the machine and he’s tempted to throw Dirk back in it based on his haughty expression but when Bro took a double look at the specifications last night he had to agree (once again) with Dirk that the client is probably closer to his bara size over his twink brother. Bro doesn’t want to think about the possibility that his client is an old, overweight, balding dude going to be using this thing. Nope, not thinking that.

Bro yawns as he kneels down onto the first set of cushions. He gives Dirk one last look before leaning over and resting his elbows on the second.

“There. How’s it look?”

“Proportions seem fine. I must have guessed the length correctly.”

“Or had your li’l super computer crunch the numbers for ya.”

“Or had my little super computer crunch the numbers for me. Thanks, Hal.”

“So-” Bro is cut off by Dirk’s touch on the middle of his back, leaning over as if inspecting something, but Bro feels the implied command not to move.

“Go ahead and get the wrist straps on. I got your ankles,” Dirk says smoothly even as he clips Bro’s legs to the machines.

“Uh...”

“As I said last night. Need to check for constriction and strength.”

“Dirk.”

“Just do it, you big baby.” Bro sighs and slips his wrists into place. Almost instantly they constrict down along with his ankles. He jumps under Dirk’s hand. “There we go. How does it feel?”

“Fine.”

“Seem a little tense there, Bro.”

“Kinda.”

“Just make yourself comfortable. We’ll get the best results that way.” Dirk picks up the remotes that was down by his feet and presses the power button. Bro can hear the soft whine of the dildo rising into place. “There we go. Yup it looks like it’s easy to get into the right position.”

“Perfect. Now can ya-”

“By the way I added a couple new features last night.”

“What.”

“Let’s see how they feel.”

“Dirk.” Dirk doesn’t respond as he steps away. “Dirk.” Bro hears the familiar crack of the cap to the lube. “Dirk!”

“I guess you’re my victim now.” Bro gasps as Dirk’s slick fingers brush over his exposed ass.

“Fuck you,” Bro grits out as Dirk carefully presses the first finger in.

“No, you’ll be fucking yourself, you vain brotherfucker.” Dirk rubs soothingly along Bro’s back as he clenches up in retaliation. He slips in a second finger when Bro relaxes his muscles again. Bro bows his head against Dirk’s ministrations refusing to let out a moan at the delicate touches inside him, spreading him open for the machine. But he can’t help the groan trapped behind his teeth as Dirk uses a third finger. Dirk lets the silence continue as he pours a little more lube over the waiting machine’s cloned cock. Dirk pulls his fingers out just as he feels Bro starting to push back on them in a silent plea to get more than just a teasing touch.

“Ready?”

“I’ma kill ya.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Dirk wipes his hands on his boxers and plays with the remote again. Just as Dirk had, Bro gasps as the fake dick pushes into him. Of course Bro had used this type of model on himself before with a vain sense of glee and for testing purposes of course, but it was always under his control. Now his little brother is fucking him with a model of his own cock via fuck machine.

It doesn’t stop at the halfway point though to start out. It immediately just pushes all the way in and pulls out to just the tip. The pace is the familiar slow one that had Dirk squirming in a minute flat.

“I thought ya had some new tricks for this thing.” Bro tries not to make the same wanton movements but goddamn it would be nice if it sped the fuck up.

“I do.” Dirk clicks another button on the remote that has Bro testing the tensile strength of the wrist and ankle ties as he jumps when the machine starts to vibrate inside of him.

“Shit fuck fuck fuck shit fuck!”

“That good, huh?”

“Oh god.”

Dirk clicks another button and the machine speeds up, thrusting at a faster pace while still vibrating. Another click and the machine starts the angled program that makes Bro cry out every time it lines up with his prostate. Next come the short bursts made even more intense by the steady hum of the machine that Bro feels through his entire core. Bro is a moaning mess through the next program where the dildo flexes and curls against his insides to a steeper degree than it did with Dirk. Bro is practically sobbing for breath when Dirk switches it to the randomizer, his back arching up and down as Bro tries to push back against the machine, but mostly just writhes under the differing strokes, all complete with varying levels of vibrations. Suddenly the settings align to a fast and deep thrust at the highest vibration angled to knock against that special spot inside and Bro comes, layering another stain across the fairly freshly cleaned finish of the framework.

“Wow that was beautiful,” Dirk comments as he watches the aftershocks run through Bro’s body, watches Bro’s lungs heaving for breath between moans, watches the machine continue to pump stroke after stroke without tiring (now set on a steady pattern).

“Fuck, fuck, goddamn, fuck. Okay. Turn this fucker off.”

“Really?” Dirk says in a tone of disbelief. “I lasted longer than you.”

“Ya also added the fuckin’ vibration to the fuckin’ thing and that was not in the specifications.”

“Free of charge. But come on, Bro, you can go for another.”

“Fuck fuck fuck.”

“That’s the idea, Bro.”

“I hate ya so much right now.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m not letting you up until you come again.”

“Hate ya so much.”

Dirk doesn’t bother replying; he just cranks up the settings from the resting point he was allowing until Bro is moaning again. It’s set on the normal straight motion with deep long strokes that rock Bro’s body back and forth. Or maybe it’s Bro rocking himself back and forth on his twin cock.

"Oh, by the way,” Dirk starts casually, “I added a timer function to it. I can set it to fuck you for the next fifteen minutes on this level and then automatically go higher for the next fifteen, and higher again for the the next fifteen, and higher again- oh I think you get the picture.”

“Fuuuuck,” Bro drags out the curse.

“You know, I might just go run some errands, Bro.”

“Oh fuck no.”

Dirk smirks down at his captive brother. “Unless you want to convince me to stay, Bro?” He pushes the tops of his boxers down below his erection. “Your mouth isn’t busy after all.”

Bro’s mouth hanging open with pants is a waiting invitation that Dirk can’t pass up. And Bro is out of it enough, between the continuous stroking and buzzing and the lack of refractory periods, that he instinctively laps at the dick hanging in front of him. Dirk steps in and Bro just gobbles him up, using his tongue to pull Dirk farther into his throat.

“Goddamn, Bro,” Dirk moans out as he strokes Bro’s hair, feeling the push of the machine through the movement of Bro’s body. Bro swallows around him before he becomes too much of a mess, but the loose moaning doesn’t do anything for his dignity. “Oh yeah, just like that, Bro, just like that.”

Dirk starts rocking his hips counter to the machine, filling up Bro’s mouth while the dildo slides out and pulling back while it shoves forward. He keeps his thrusts shallow as not to choke his brother, letting Bro work him over with his tongue. He keeps his lips pressed firmly around Dirk to suck every once in a while but otherwise lets Dirk face fuck him as he shivers with pleasure between the two dicks.

Dirk loves seeing his brother come undone. Bro doesn’t have the same control issues that Dirk has which is why Dirk is so comfortable pushing Bro to multiple orgasms. In fact, he wonders how many he can go as he clicks up the intensity of the machine another notch without waiting on the timer. He enjoys the tremble that goes through Bro and the slack jaw and the deep throated whine as Bro is coaxed through another orgasm.

Dirk clicks the machine back down a couple notches to let Bro recover. He isn’t heartless after all and Bro isn’t one of the red eyed Striders who often go multiple rounds without flinching. Only hot moans and more begging.

Bro’s lips are very wet now from his drooling without swallowing and it is mostly up to Dirk to avoid his teeth while thrusting in. Bro’s orgasmic haze makes for very sloppy blowjobs it seems. Which just makes it that much hotter to Dirk. What’s even hotter are the pitiful sounds Bro makes as Dirk ramps the machine up again, employing a couple of the trick settings in combination. Dirk tugs on Bro’s hair and makes him look up with glazed over golden eyes.

“Fuck yes. God you look so debauched, Bro. So used and we aren’t quite done yet. Going to get you off again after I come in your mouth. And you are going to drink it all down because you are a good little slut.” Bro nods even against the grip on his hair. “F-fuck!”

The stutter is all the warning Bro gets, and all the warning he really needs, before Dirk is coming into his mouth. Bro tries to slurp up all of the cum spilling over his tongue but the haze of pleasure slows his reactions and some of it starts to drip down the side of his mouth. Dirk finally slides out with a heavy exhale of breath, smearing the leftovers across Bro’s lips and chin with the tip of his dick.

“Good boy. I guess I should reward you now,” Dirk says breathily as he clicks up the intensity of the machine pounding into Bro.

“Dirk! Oh god, Dirk!”

“Come on, Bro, come again for me. Prove your guarantee for me.”

“Hnng,” Bro groans as the sex machine does push him closer to another orgasmn with each stroke, with each twist, with each vibration.

“Come on, big bad. You can do it.” This time Dirk has a soft wet cloth to wipe against Bro’s face. Bro didn’t even realize Dirk has stepped away. He didn’t even realize he had closed his eyes until he jerks slightly away from the soft touch. “Come again for me, Bro.”

A weak shudder goes through him as he adds another but smaller load to the collection on the frame. Dirk makes a note to make sure that it’s really particularly clean before they ship it off.

“I wonder if you’d have anything left if you came again,” Dirk muses aloud, clicking down to what he’s mentally deemed the resting speed.

“No, oh god, please no.”

“What do you say for another round?”

“No,” Bro sobs out. “Pineapple, you fucker. No.”

Dirk immediately hits the stop button and the machine dies, carefully pulling out and dropping to the hibernation position. In the next moment the straps holding Bro down (though they are more holding him up at this point with the way he is sagging) loosen and Dirk kneels next to Bro who slumps against him. Bro only offers a few soft grunts while Dirk uses the cloth to clean him up and a preliminary pass at the machine before anything dries too badly. After moving Bro more onto his side instead of face-down on the carpet, Dirk opens a bottle of water that he grabbed when he got the cloth and tips it up to Bro’s lax lips.

“Mrrrr”

“Come on Bro just some water, it’ll make your throat feel better and if you drink it I’ll go get you a beer,” Dirk tries to bribe the still-dazed brother who is being very soft and really making Dirk want to just snuggle the bastard as he leans into the calm stroking of Dirk’s hand on his back. As the water bottle nears empty though, Bro’s eyes become more clear and a furrow develops and then a full on glare starts to make an appearance by the time Dirk gets up to go get the promised beer.

Dirk gets back and sets the open beer on the coffee table then turns to face Bro, "Okay while you're still made of jelly, and before you take vengeance, I actually need to take down some notes and ask some shit about how that felt to see if I need to fix anything before we send it off."

Bro just glares up at him. "Yeah, there seems to be a slight issue, but I think it might be operator error.”

"Come on, big bad. Don’t tell me you didn't enjoy it.” That just gets him a darker glare. “I'm serious though, was the angle right? And did the vibrating feature feel natural or at least as natural as a vibrating dick in your ass can? Did it feel good? Because I wasn't sure if I could get that to work properly without making the machine a load more convoluted."

Bro finally drops his glare and just rolls his eyes at Dirk’s enthusiasm for perfection. "Help me to the futon, ya brat. Ya can question, poke, and prod there, but then ya better let me sleep, ya lil shit."

Dirk snickers at him but helps him up to his feet long enough to let him crash onto the futon. A couple moments later he is settled with Bro laying down with his head resting on one of Dirk's leg with a computer on the other. The screen as a digital model of the sexual torture device pulled up so Dirk can jot down notes for more possible tweaks to the design.

“So tell me about your experience,” Dirk begins and then has to translate each and every grumble from Bro into a complaint, a tweak, a complement, and a curse and records the appropriate ones. When he's done, he closes the comp and sets the computer to the side. Then he leans over and kisses Bro nice and sweet.

When he pulls away with a cute little smack at the end, Bro just stares up bewildered, "What was that for? I'm still gonna-"

"I know. You are going to beat my ass during the next strife probably make me do something horribly degrading as punishment. I'm not getting out of it, I know."

"Then?"

"I'm just... happy you let me help with this project. It was a good challenge, and fun to work on, and I'm proud of it. So thanks, I guess, for sharing that and stuff. I know we butt heads and you get on better with Dave usually, but you're the one who got me started on robotics and computers and I love you, Bro, even if you are the big bad asshole."

Bro pouts up at him, "That's not fair, ya li’l shit"

Dirk kisses him again and shooshes lightly. "Couldn't help it, Bro. That fucking machine is like our baby, a kinky horribly debauched baby, but still our creation." He yawns sleepily and pets Bro's hair methodically getting out tangles. "Can I nap here with you? We did stay up late last night, and you're all snuggly right now"

Bro grumbles a bit more before reaching up and tugging on Dirk until he slides down next to him. Bro buries his face against Dirk’s chest.

Dirk smiles and tugs a blanket over them as he snuggles up close to Bro. He places another kiss on the top of his head. “I promise you can still whip my ass in a strife tomorrow to get your payback. I even promise I won’t mention the kawaii shit to make you feel guilty about it; I'll even taunt him and describe how whorish you looked getting fucked by the machine.”

“Shut up,” Bro growls as he pulls Dirk down into a kiss to get him to shut up. Dirk laughs even as they doze off to sleep. 

* * *

 

Dave walks in an hour or so later, coming home from Hollywood so he wouldn’t keep interrupting D’s important meetings and to make sure that his brothers are still somehow alive here. He hears the snoring coming from the futon just before he sees them. He looks around the mess of an apartment and looks over the fucking machine with a raised eyebrow. Dave steps carefully over to his brother and smiles down at the dorks. He takes a few pictures quietly to send to D, then goes into his room silently shutting the door behind him. He uploads the pictures to add to a file on his computer that he had Hal copy from Bro's computer of all the cute pictures and stuff Bro was keeping and Dave just adds these to the file before slipping on a pair of headphones to work on some comics that may or may not feature the monstrosity sitting in the main room.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
